


Passing Fancies 心血來潮

by shuiqing



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuiqing/pseuds/shuiqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>00Q drabbles writen by mimosa. I love her work so much!</p>
<p>mimosa的00Q短篇中文翻譯<br/>作者本人說只是寫來好玩，不能我好喜歡她(?)筆下的00Q。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things that he knows 他所知道的事情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passing Fancies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610771) by [mimosa (Error305_Proxy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error305_Proxy/pseuds/mimosa). 



「你會害我被解傭的。」Q氣喘吁吁的小聲說，在他跟James在苑如迷宮一樣的MI6裡其中一個沒人注意的角落作完愛之後。

「真是這樣的話你可以靠向恐怖份子販賣我的情報為生。」James心不在焉的諷刺著，他的手指在Q的頭髮中間穿梭，「你知道那所有最深沈最黑暗的秘密。」

姑勿論這個問題有多不可行而且不值得討論，Bond的說法當中還是有點真實性。Q知道這世人沒有人知道有關007的事，不過軍需官高度懷疑有多少腦袋正常的人會買這些情報。

例如，他知道007喝黑咖啡，但當他在他的私人公寓(如果真的要說的話是他跟Q的)，比較喜歡往裡面加雙份奶油和砂糖。

他知道007喜歡雞多於魚，除非是炸魚薯條。James Bond會一個月吃一次炸魚薯條，但只會光顧距離Q的公寓兩個街口那一家破舊的小店。

他知道007喜歡詩詞，但不喜歡莎士比亞。事實上，他痛恨莎士比亞。

他知道007最近對伯爵茶愈發喜愛。

他知道007喜歡在他以為自己睡著的時候親吻自己然後耳語「我喜歡你的氣味。」

他知道對007來說，講出那些不合場地，相當隨機的話像是「我喜歡你的氣味」或是「你的頭髮真的很柔軟」或是「你的皮膚很滑，就像瓷器一樣」或是「我喜歡你的眼睛」之後，他就快會說「我愛你」。

而他知道這就足夠了。


	2. Living situation 居住問題

Q沒察覺到自己跟Bond在同居。

當Bond在任務或是某個測驗後停止問Q「你的地方還是我的？」時，Q沒察覺到這件事。之後他們大多利用Q的公寓（它的裝比潢較好，也比較像是人住的地方），所以這沒有讓人察覺到問題所在。

當Q為了找到他最喜歡的棕色外套，把掛在衣櫃中Bond的西裝通通推開時，Q沒察覺到這件事。（有時Q覺得Bond是故意把他的外套藏在衣櫃深處，不過這只是一個想法。）

當Q要移開將瓶蘇格蘭威士忌和威士忌才能拿他的伯爵茶葉罐時，Q沒察覺到這件事。（Bond大量收藏蘇格蘭威士忌和威士忌，他堅持不同場合要配不同的酒，Q不能分辨它們的味道，不過可能是因為他都在Bond的吻嚐到二手的味道，所以他不能真的說它們沒有分別。）

當Q沒有分開他跟Bond的襪子，而把它們通通放在同一個抽屜時，Q沒察覺到這件事。（是的，Q有一個襪子抽屜，是的，那蠻精緻的。）

當Q在他們同渡一晚後的其中一個普通的早上，拿錯了Bond的領帶跟穿錯了一隻Bond的襪子時，Q沒察覺到這件事。（Q的襪子從不成對，但當他在MI6走動時他感覺到有點不同，一隻腳比另一隻腳舒適。Q開始偷穿Bond的襪子。）

當Eve評論他的領帶時，Q沒察覺到這件事。（對此，Q的回應是「在百貨公司中，他們不只賣一條領帶！」然後他在內心踢了自己一腳，就算是他也知道他戴的這條領帶不是來自百貨公司。）

不過當他收到兩封來自MI6的除夕派對邀請函時，一封給「軍需官」而另一封給「特工007」，他察覺到有什麼在進行中。

「Bond？為什麼我會收到寄給你的信？」當特工外帶了Q要求的中菜回來的時候，Q問。（Q喜歡中菜，愈油腻的他愈喜歡。Bond花五分鐘皺眉和嘆氣才肯嚐一口。）

「不可能。」當Bond在棕色紙袋拿出盒子的時候他皺眉頭，「我不收信。」

「這個。」Q把薄薄的邀請函推向Bond，在白紙上的黑色字清楚寫著那是給007的。

「OK。那個。」Bond聳了聳肩，把Q平常點的芝麻雞遞給Q，「我留了這裡的地址給MI6做家庭地址。」

「再說一次？」Q不解的眨眨眼。

「我留了這裡，這公寓，做家庭地址。」Bond說，在檢查了幾秒後咬了一口春卷，「這樣比較簡單。」

「你……」Q張開口，打算說些什麼，什麼也好。Bond發現他平常的機智離他而去。

「他們賣了我的公寓。」Bond嘆息，不耐類去解釋「他們」是誰。他在句子之間頓了一下，就好像對小童說話一樣，「我這陣子沒有地址，當他們問我的時候，我第一時間想到這裡。」

「噢……」Q點頭，咬了一口花椰菜。（Q習慣先吃掉芝麻雞的花椰菜，然後才吃雞。）

「這樣可以嗎？」James聽起來不太緊張。他絕對沒有。但Q認識他夠深，他聽出問題中的尖銳，還有拒絕看他的軍需官的眼睛。Q太了解他，他不會緊張，他只是不安。

「當然。」Q點頭，這個問題沒有其他可接受的答案。之後，Q感到一股不可思議的平靜，其實他們在過去幾個月一直在同居。


	3. Horror 恐怖片

Q喜歡恐怖片，儘管他對鬼啊、喪屍啊、所有超自然的東西都有一種不理性的恐懼。當他看《靈動：鬼影實錄》的時候，他足足失眠了一星期（直到James從一個任務回來，因為，大家誠實點，這世上沒有東西能在James的保護下傷害他，就算那是撒旦的超自然現象）。然而，Q還是會看它們，他會閱讀史提芬．金，他會看American Horror Story，而James沒有說一句，因為他知道Q會堅持一起淋浴，然後在床上會要求更多的摟抱。

「你需要停止再看它。」Bond從廚房中說。他在預備晚餐而Q工坐在他的筆電前看《大法師》。

「它是被公認的好。」Q說，沒有把他的眼睛從筆電屏幕移開。

「那就在電視放。」James看了Q公寓的牆上的巨大的高清電視。

「不要。」Q不是第一次拒絕。Q拒絕在真的電視上看恐怖片，說那個屏幕太大，會把那電影無限放大的可怕。James暫停切青瓜，看了Q一陣子。那筆電在飯桌，而Q的椅子被重後拉到靠著床。軍需官儘可能拉開他跟舉電的距離。他的腳放在椅子上，而他正抱著膝蓋好像那能保護他，從不管在屏幕上什麼可怖的東西手上。

當惡魔的臉從屏幕一閃而過時，Q發出一聲尖叫。

「你是對的。我不能看這個。」Q決定，但沒有離開他的筆電。「我需要關掉老。」

「那就去做啊。」James再回去切茶。

「我不能。我不想接近我的筆電。」Q說，「當我在摸不到的範圍內，沒有東西可以從那個屏幕能夠抓到我。」

James知道這是Q看完《七夜怪談》的一個殘留的影響。（當然是日本版，因為Q拒絕看美國版的，而且，Q當然懂日文。）

「作為一個科學人，你是令人難以置信的沒邏輯性。」James說。

「科學人？」James有時會這樣叫他，一個科學人。Q不介意。Q覺得這很有趣，但他就是在每一次被叫科學人時裝作被冒犯。但這時，別的東西佔據了他的思想。「快些過來幫我關掉它。」

James嘆息，然後走到飯桌。他按下了Q筆電上的空白鍵，把電影暫停在一個拍著沙漠的無害鏡頭。

「不，你要關掉視窗。」Q說，就在James轉身走回廚房之際。

「你一定在開我玩笑。」James說，準確的用著他們第一次見面的腔調。

「不。當它還運作的時候，我拒絕走近它。」Q認真的說，沒有從屏幕移開他的眼睛，就好像要是他移開視線就會發生什麼可怕的事情。「幫我關掉它。」

「你一定要停止看恐怖片。我不懂為什麼你覺得你能夠看下去。」James指責著，邊把media player關掉（或是別的軟體Q用來看影片的）。

「我也搞不懂。」Q喃喃說著，然後跟著James到廚房。他站在James的旁邊，可是什麼都不做。什麼也不說。

「你現在不想一個人跟你的筆電在一起，是不是？」James得意的笑，對Q擺出一副我什麼都知道的表情。「我該要跟你做什麼呢？」他憐愛的說，在Q的臉頰印上一個吻。

「安靜。」Q咕噥著，靠向James。

「所以這是阻止偉大的Q用他的筆電工作的方法。我要做的就是用它放恐怖片，而你就不會走近它？」James再次拿起刀子，打算切完他五分鐘前就該切好的菜。

「別說笑了，我有工作用的筆電。」Q翻了個白眼，「那台是專門用來看電影的。」

「當然了，我真愚。」當他再次吻上Q，這次是唇，的時候，Bond容許自己再次得意的笑，

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者希望Q能有些非理性的恐懼／沈迷…因為某些不因她想到這個。
> 
> 作者說這是她看恐怖片的策略。她會用筆電看而且會坐得愈遠愈好。有點笨﹐但她還沒死，所以這看起來很有效 :P


	4. In which there is a distinct lack of sex 明顯缺乏性事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因為一些原因讓mimosa覺得在007跟Q當中，Bond是在這段感情當中較為不安定的那一個。當你想想他的過去，你會覺得這很合理，但別想太多。

當他們的性事停止時，Q開始憂慮。

James得到了一個一星期的假期。他們留在同一張床上，他們很多時間摟摟抱抱，事實上他們摟抱的時間多得太奇怪。但沒有性愛。

他的男朋友，James Bond，被大英政府(及其他政府)公認為性(及破壞)的象徵，以無比健康的狀態跟他睡在同一張床上(Q寧可不聯想到某次在杜拜的任務之後James能做的只是躺在床上抱怨)而他們沒做過愛。

一次也沒，連一次也沒有。Q嘗試做些親密的行為，但除了在某幾個親密時刻像個淫蕩的少年人般痛苦的硬起來，讓自己受挫之外沒什麼得著。

這事在一個早上完結。Q打算用口活讓James起床。而James呻吟著把他推開。

「到底是什麼回事?」Q坐在床上，指控性的盯著James。

「我不知道你說什麼。」James揉了揉他的眼睛，就好像他剛剛沒有推開一個完全主動，完全赤裸的官需官。

「我們上次作愛是什麼時候?」Q問，那已經是7天4小時又32分鐘之前的事。不是Q在算。

「7天又5小時。」James咕噥著，突然間看起來有罪惡感，「聽著，Q，那不是因為我不想要你…」

「當然不是。」Q不以為然的說，「你怎會不想要我。」

「呃…好吧…」James聳聳肩，「所以你總算清楚這一點。」

突然，一切都清楚了。真相清楚得讓人痛苦，而Q因為不能早一點看清事實而在心中踢了自己一腳。他接著在James Bond的手臂上搥了一拳，因為他是一個完完全全的笨蛋。

「那是關於004，不是嗎?」Q問，當他把腿跨過Bond的時候

「不。」James說得太快了。Q發現James Bond對別人能夠不眨一下眼睛就撒一個漂亮的謊. 任何一個除了他的軍需官之外的人。

7天前，004信步走到Q branch，剛好看到James跟Q像對去電影院的少年人一樣親熱。

「他只是為了性而把你留在身邊。」當他把他的裝備交回Q branch時，004挖苦的說。

「他不是。」Q皺眉但還是把裝備收起來。所有的東西都是完好的而且還能動。

「我不是跟你說話。」004看向James Bond，「你認為你的軍需官在你年老色衰的時候會做什麼?他會找一個年輕的外勤探員作為他的新寵，而那時候你又會在哪裡呢?」

唯一阻止Q在這裡射殺這個男人是他知道自己前些日子花了兩個月引誘James而且一敗塗地。「滾出去。」Q 咬牙切齒，並發誓要讓004活在人間地獄。

「嗯，他是對的，不是嗎?」James說，就算Q開始往他身上蹭。「我們連一個星期不做愛也做不到。不要再自欺欺人了，性對我們很重要。」

「當然了。」Q在James的耳邊輕聲說，「那為什麼我們不做愛了?」

「我在嘗試証明一點。」當他用鼻子哄著Q的頸項時，James嘆了口氣。

「是什麼?是你能夠不靠性愛活下去?」Q突然坐直身子，瞇起他的眼睛，「如果你碰了別個 ﹣﹣ 」

「不是，是當我們不作愛時你不會離開我。」James再次把Q拉向自己，「不，Q，我沒有碰其他人，我也根本沒想過其他人。」

「好的。」Q深深吻著James，提醒了外勤探員所有有他這星期他到底錯過的東西，「我才不會因為不作愛就離開你，你這個娘們，我才不會離開你。」

「如果我又老又不能自己換衣服呢?」James問，當Q開始對他頸項某一點又舔又吸時他倒抽一口氣。

「我會請人替你換衣服，老頭。」James能感到Q說話時的呼吸，「但我不會離開你的，別傻了。」

「發誓?」James的手停在Q的唇上，他吻上了Q的額頭，在Q靠前讓他們的鼻子相碰之前。

「我發誓。」Q謹慎的輕聲說，「我永遠不會離開你，直到你離開我為止。」

「好的。」James不能承諾Q永遠。James不能。就好像James不能承諾Q他永遠不會離開。因為有太多原因讓他離開，像是槍傷、毒藥、刀傷、燒傷、爆炸、淹死窒息。「只有死亡。」在他們雙唇貼在一起熱吻之前，他輕聲說。

James感覺承諾Q的只有，當他離開Q的話他會如死亡般痛苦。 這是一個他能作出而且遵守的承諾，而對Q來竟這已經足夠了。

足夠了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To: bill.tanner@mi6.uk  
> From: iamadickwad@hotmail.com  
> Subject: 我需要協助  
> Bill,  
> 因為某些原因，我的信用卡通通都不能用。我的電話除了可以用這個電郵信箱傳電郵之外，別的功能都不能用。我的住所沒有電而我剛剛到銀行打算拿回我的錢，但銀行職員說我的錢全被轉出捐款到倫敦芭蕾舞團(London Ballet Company)。我所有的銀行戶口。所有18個戶口。有些恐怖份子一定不知怎的黑了我的資料。讓Q branch搞定它。  
> 004
> 
> 一則未閱訊息，從:不顯示來電  
> 你知道你最好不要從不安全的電郵帳戶傳電郵到MI6。
> 
> To: iamadickwad@hotmail.com  
> From: bill.tanner@mi6.uk  
> Subject: 回覆: 我需要協助  
> 004,  
> 向Q道歉。你這個蠢材。  
> 而且是個大混蛋(dick wad)。  
> Tanner  
> PS.我想你應該準備好在沒有科技下生活了，歡迎來到黑暗時代。


	5. Little to be unhappy about 輕微不快

Q不喜歡但為了James而容忍的事有很多。

例如，他真的不喜歡茄子，但它們看起來是James最喜歡的食物之一，所以他會一星期烹調一次，為自己留下儘可能小的部分，然後吃米飯吃飽。

Q討厭用煤氣爐煮食。他常常有種被害妄想他會不知怎的燒到自己，或是當他轉身的時候，廚房中的其他東西會著火，然後整個公寓會付之一炬。但James的公寓只有煤氣爐，所以Q還是用它們煮食。但當他完成而沒有燒到任何東西時，常常發出放下心頭大石的嘆息。

Q喜歡睡前閱讀。但當然James睡前喜歡做別的東西，所以Q的「雲圖」還在他的床頭櫃，除了James不在的晚上他才能翻閱它。

Q喜歡睡到最後一刻才外出工作，在去MI6的路上買一杯咖啡，但James喜歡早起，而當James起來後他喜歡以他能所想到的方式去叫醒Q。所以，Q不能賴床，除非James大發慈悲。而這不是常有的事。 

Q能夠容忍比這些更多，是因為他知道他有些事會讓James抓狂，可是外勤探員從來沒有投訴。

就好像，Q的東西散落在公寓的每個角落。像是他正在製作或是拿著的小工具和相關的小零件，當他的思緒跳到另一處或是被緊急召回工作的時候，他都只是隨手放下。 James會接著會打掃，他都會從他發現那些科技小東西的地方，小心不把東西弄亂，確定的把它們都放在茶几上。

當Q洗衣服時，他毀了James數件襯衫跟數條領帶。之後他們有點小吵架。(they have more than variation of the following conversation.)

「我跟你說過會有人來洗衣服，你不用洗任何一件。」

「反正我都要洗大量衣服，而且我想我能幫上忙。」

「對於一個科學人來說，你完全沒有操作洗衣機的才能。」

「我能夠在一個小時內拆掉它，然後把它合起來。」

「嗯，這跟你不知道如何正確使用一台洗衣機沒有關係。」

「你這麼有錢，買新的就是。」

而這就是結束。Q知道James應該責備他放太多的漂白剷，或是不分開白色跟其他顏色的衣物，或是不用正常的乾衣程式，但James沒有這樣做，Q為此感恩。他在一兩個月之後沒再洗衣服，讓那個來打掃的誰來做。

Q是個像樣的廚師。他能夠煮一頓飯，雖然沒有James煮的好。它們只是足夠像樣讓James吃下它們而沒有任何投訴。 可是Q每次都把廚房弄得一團糟，而且拒絕清潔它。

「如果是我煮飯，很明顯到你清潔廚房跟洗碗。」

「是的，但我每次煮飯後都會洗碗。」

「那是因為你每次都用很多鍋子，那根本清潔不了。」

到最後，James還是清潔了，而他從不過問為什麼食譜上明明沒有用砂糖，可料理台上到處都是砂糖，或是為什麼Q會覺得在洗碗盆中削蘿蔔皮是個好主意，卻又不能成功把所有的果皮留在洗碗盆中，又或是Q為什麼老是撞倒什麼清理不掉的油。James只是清潔然後吻了Q，告訴他晚飯有多美妙。

所以，Q想，他可以接受有時候外勤探員令他不耐煩。他能夠接受當外勤探員在家時，他不能閱讀太多，而他知道睡眠是奢侈品。但Q覺得一切很好，因為James因為他的緣故也忍受了不少，所以Q只是有一點輕微的不快。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 個人很喜歡互相忍讓的相處之道XD  
> 很喜歡misosa筆下的生活小白痴(?)Q XDD


	6. Little to complain about 一點點微言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mimosa的Summary：  
> 我不確定這個合不合理…但它就是突入我的腦子而且不肯離開，所以我還是被強迫寫下來。我是自己想法的囚犯…  
> 很適合跟上一章一起看，就好像一個硬幣的兩面。（除了不是真的相對，而我不知道自己在做什麼）

對James來說，這看起來很諷刺，他唯一沒法招搖的地方是Q branch。MI6的僱員多數會尊敬他，或是敬畏他，但Q branch的所有員工對他好像免疫了，不管他對他們使什麼，包括收買他們、媚惑他們、對他們微笑、冷笑或是板著臉。

Q branch的員工對Q有異常的忠誠度。James不是太確定他能否倚靠他們對MI6的忠誠，但他知道只要Q一句話，他們連死而復生也做得到。

James知道他們的態度是從上面開始。他們從Q開始。

Q對James日常讓別人讓他為所欲為的手段免疫。Q就好像一隻貓。一隻傲慢，冷淡的貓，他總是做他想做的事，不介意不做某件不合他心意的事。事實上，James確定Q總是跟他唱反調。

就好像有次，當他想要一把有大彈夾條的手槍，他反而得到一把有自動狙擊目標系統的手槍。「所以你不用浪費子彈。」Q說，帶著笑意，遞給他一把手槍。

又好像另一次，他想要一件可遙控控制的小巧炸彈，Q最後給他一套飛刀。當然，當他把它們投擲出去後會好好的爆炸，但這不是他想要的。（James在一套間諜電影看到一個男人把他們袖口扣丟進一個貨倉，然後所有東西化為火焰，而他帥氣的走掉的沒有回頭。這才是James想要的。）

所以，這說明當James第一次約Q出去，那間很貴的餐廳（James深思熟慮下挑選的）竟然被人打劫，一個約會以一個小型任務作結。再次，跟他想要的相反。

又或者，當他信步走到Q branch，有點害羞的問Q可否空出半小時看看他的外勤探員有什麼需要，Q大膽的要他到測試武器的區域，然而把他交給一個員工。「007不想閒著。確定他把多餘的精力都用掉，麻煩你。」

James知道這就是Q branch的員工不再把他視為潛在的危險或是他們人生的危機的時候，而把他視為他們老闆的男友，他們可以對他們的老闆一樣對待他。這就是他停止恐嚇Q branch的員工給他額外的小工具，或是停止透過在任務中丟失武器跟Q調情的時候。

但也是在同一天的晚上，當James回到家，在床墊上跟他作愛，在翌日替他請了病假好讓他能多睡一點。所以，普遍地的說，James對（不能在Q branch招搖）這件事沒有問題。

還有，在兩個星期後，在新加坡的任務中，他在那天測驗過的武器救了他的命。所以，James真的對他的軍需官只有一點點微言。


	7. In which Q really hates MI6 Q真的討厭在MI6（工作）

Q討厭在MI6工作的事是沒有盡頭的工作。這裡沒有工作時數，沒有周末，沒有法定假期。這意味著，除了一天工作14小時外，Q沒辦法制訂時間表。更難的是，他男朋友的時間表也是如此忙碌，可是他們的時間都錯了開來。

終於，在某個星期某一天的黃昏，Q能夠在一個比較合理的時候離開工作，他的男朋友James Bond正在莫三比克共和國進行徹離。所以，Q最後回到空蕩蕩的房子，為自己做了份三明治（它有點濕漉漉，因為當Q試圖編寫一個可以控制他的廚房的程式，讓它早上可以預備煎蛋做早餐，時把三明治放在電腦旁邊，編碼沒有問題，只是需要進一步的改進），最終靜下來時他重看了黑天鵝，跟享受一杯洋甘菊茶。

在晚上11點24分，他收到一個號碼被屏障的來電。他知道號碼被屏障的原因只有一個，就是那是從他造的電話打來的。他暫停了電影，把他的杯子放在茶几上，接了電話。

「是我。」Q並不驚訝，那是一個熟悉的聲音。他微笑出來。

「你不該在國外打給我。」Q說，為James看不到他的笑容而高興。

「你才不該對我偏愛，給我一台比其他探員好的手機。」

「我才沒有給你一台比較好的手機。你這個忘恩負義的蠢材。我給你一台樣機用來測試。」

「我不就在做。」James的聲音帶著戲謔，Q笑著把自己更加蜷縮在沙發上。

「我能假定你還好？沒有外傷？」

「還沒，但我很快會完成。應該在一兩天後回去。」

「這很好。」Q不會說「我想你」，但他能想像James知道他沒說的話。

「是的。」James也不會說他想念Q，但Q知道他有（一點點）想念，要不然他才不會打這個無關重要的電話。

「我要走了。」James在安靜了一兩秒之後說。

「對，當然了。」Q點點頭，然後才發現James其實看不到他，「當你回來的時候我就看到你。」

這次通話終於一些聽得見的拍答聲。Q把他的電話放在耳邊幾秒鐘才把它放在茶几上，他杯子旁邊。

他接續他的電影，呷了口已經變溫的茶，但他決定早點睡而不是看完它。

兩天後，James Bond來到Q分部，看起來相對的健康，可是失去了一台手機。

「在我使用的時候表現良好，但它撐不過這次行動。或許下次你可以造一個裝置讓手機更防彈，Q？」

「走開。」Q皺眉頭的說，因為James才剛解釋手機阻止了一顆本是穿過他心臟的子彈（這代表探員把手機放在胸前的口袋）。Q對於有人差點射殺James這件事比失去他的電話更為惱火。

「我會在家看到你？」James悄悄的問。

Q沒有回應，只是繼續看他的屏幕。

他認為手機的犧牲代表上帝是存在的。因為他在這星期第二次在一個合理的時間離開工作回家。

James為了他煮了雞肉餡餅和番茄羅勒湯。他們蜷曲在沙發上，看Britain’s Got Talent。之後，James認為Q為了手機生悶氣已經過去，他們在睡房花掉晚上的剩餘時間。

之後兩個星期，Q沒法在早上4點前上床﹐也沒法睡超過4小時。就算他靠咖啡、紅茶或是James帶給他的什麼食物。他覺得還是值得的。

他還是時時刻刻討厭著MI6。工作時間表，沒完沒了的工作，那些深夜或是清晨打來讓他回去工作的電話。Q討厭這一切。他討厭一個月的一日休假，而他不能跟他的男朋友在一起。他討厭因為他們的時間表，James永遠不能計劃那些Q其實秘密想要的浪漫約會。

不過MI6是主要讓他跟James在一起的原因，所以他減少一點點的討厭它。


	8. Q喜歡電影，不是戲（但它們真的有分別）

Q是個表裡理一的人。沒有其他說法，他是，而James知道。

例如，Q會對電影中一切非必要的暴力作出評價，對會聽他說話的人來一場演講，有關好萊塢不再製作有質素的電影，而那些像GJ Joe（特種部隊）和Transformers（變形金剛）和Die Hard（終極警探）就是電影為什麼不再像從前那麼好，而好萊塢已經過了它的黃金時期。但之後James回家並看到Q坐在沙發上看新的Expendables（浴血任務）電影，另一次則是Battleship（超級戰艦）。James知道Q在他的硬盤存了Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter（吸血鬼獵人），而他知道Q的電腦中國有個名為「電影」的資料夾中，有全套的Spiderman（蜘蛛人）電影，包括最新的有個金髮女生在的那套。

Q說他不喜歡Terminator（魔鬼終結者）系列，因為他覺得那個概念是有缺陷的。 因為魔鬼終結者的編碼最終必然的出現失誤，而這不知怎的似乎冒犯了Q。他說他造的東西不會反抗他，永不。James之後重申時，指出Q的編碼很多有都被想要破壞大英帝國的組織所利用（因為他們在床上對話，而James還想在睡前跟Q性愛，如果中斷Q的話他就得不到了）。Q，理所當然，有全套的Terminator電影的藍光片。他們就在整齊的疊在他的Transformer收藏品旁邊。

Q會跟人說他喜歡電影和電影院（不是戲，從來不是戲。電影，因為他們業程度上是不同的），但他拒絕看票房頭五位以外的電影。James第一次帶他看電影時，探員挑了一套只會在等定的電影院播放的，對電影專家做成很大衝擊的，法國獨立電影。而Q用James的肩頭作枕頭昏睡了40分鐘。

Q嘲笑八卦節目和雜誌，說他們是過時的，所有事情只再透過最簡單的駭客就能知道，而且他們很快就會變舊了。但James知道Q有一個電郵警報是由HELLO!雜誌發出的。要是沒有國家緊急事故，他一進門就會儘快閱讀它們。有時，他不在又或是那雜誌給他不想要的八卦時，Q會以個人名義駭入名人的電郵或是電話，看看有沒有什麼事發生。當探員告訴他這是不道德的，Q會給James一個不悅的表情，而James一個月都不會得到性愛（大多少是因為一個星期後，他為了任務離開，有三星期不能回來。但仍然算在一個月當中。） 這個主題沒人再提。

大多數時間當Q給James不悅的表情，他板著臉發怒，通常裝出James不值得他關心，而他不會對探員安好有什麼反應，只要他的裝備好好的。 

這就是為什麼James知道Q是世上最表裡不一的人。


End file.
